POCKY-POCKY
by MERE HOSHI
Summary: Sabaku Gaara, sang Kazekage muda. Awalnya membenci makanan ringan yang bernama "Pocky", karena membuatnya diacuhkan oleh Ino sang kekasih. Tapi kini, ia malah berbalik menyukai makanan ringan tersebut. ONESHOOT/Don't Like Don't Read !.


**POCKY-POCKY**

 **Pairings**

 **Yamanaka Ino x Sabaku Gaara**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **OOC**

Sabaku Gaara, sang Kazekage muda. Awalnya membenci makanan ringan yang bernama "Pocky", karena membuatnya diacuhkan oleh Ino sang kekasih. Tapi kini, ia malah berbalik menyukai makanan ringan tersebut.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Sabaku Gaara, sang kazekage muda Sunagakure menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Yamanaka Ino seorang kunoichi cantik dari Konohagakure. Awalnya hubungan mereka banyak yang meragukan bahkan sahabat-sahabat mereka juga meragukannya, mengingat keduanya melakukan hubungan jarak jauh yang selalu sulit dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih terlebih sifat mereka yang bertolak belakangpun semakin membuat orang-orang meragukannya. Gaara yang dingin, kaku, dan selalu terlihat menyeramkan ternyata mempunyai sifat lembut yang hanya diketahui oleh orang terdekatnya, sedangkan Ino mempunyai sifat periang, ramah dan lembut. Ketika mereka ditanya apa yang membuat mereka jatuh cinta, baik Ino maupun Gaara menjawanya."Aku jatuh cinta pada mata indahnya.".

Dua minggu atau sebulan sekali, keduanya akan bertemu untuk sekedar melepas rindu. Bertemu di Sunagakure atau di Konohagakure tak masalah bagi keduanya. Seperti yang sekarang sedang dilakukan Gaara. Ia, sedang menemui sang kekasih di Konohagakure tepatnya diruang kerja Ino di Rumah sakit Konoha.

Tetapi, realita tak seindah ekspetasi.

Gaara dan ino hanya duduk berjauhan di sebuah sofa yang terdapat diruang kerja kekasihnya itu, sedara tadi Ino hanya fokus pada apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Bahkan ia mencampakan Gaara yang notebennya kekasihnya.

Gaara hanya mengendus dan sesekali melirik dingin terhadap makanan ringan kecil panjang yang di bungkus kardus tipis persegi panjang berwarna hijau yang sedang di dekap oleh sang pacar. Apa enaknya makanan tersebut sehingga eksistensinya diabaikan begitu saja. Apakah sekarang ia dicampakan oleh Ino karena makanan ringan bernama poci atau picky itu ?, ah memikirkannya membuat Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan karena pemikiran konyolnya itu.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat tingkah laku Gaara yang menggelengkan kepalanya, sejak kapan pacarnya yang dingin itu jadi ooc begini.

"Gaara-kun kenapa, kau sedang ada masalah ?." Ino menatap Gaara dengan lembut.

Gaara hanya melirik Ino sekilas lalu menjawabnya. "Tidak."

"Lalu kau kenapa ?." Ino memakan pocky sambil melihat ke arah Gaara.

Empat titik imajiner muncul dikepala Gaara, tidak tahu kah Ino bahwa penyebab utama kekesalan Gaara adalah makanan yang sedang ia nikmati. Tapi kita tahu, Gaara tetaplah Gaara sang Kazekage dingin yang sebetulnya mempunyai ego yang tinggi. Jadi, mana mungkin ia berterus terang kepada Ino bahwa ia kesal karena terabaikan hanya karena sebuah makanan ringan.

"Kalau begitu cobalah pocky ini Gaara-kun, ini rasa matcha jadi tidak terlalu manis." Dengan muka innocent Ino menyodorkannya kepada Gaara.

Gaara hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan - situ sehat -, Gaara sendiri tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya sendiri, ia seperti merajuk. Ino sendiri terlihat tidak peduli dengan tatapan Gaara, ia masih setia dengan pocky rasa matcha yang disodorkannya pada Gaara.

"Aaaaaaa, ayo buka mulutmu."

"..."

"Gaara-kun."

"..."

"Ayo sayang buka mulutmu." Gaara seperti tersihir ketika Ino memanggilnya dengan kata sayang. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menyeringai dan menatap Ino.

"Bagaimana cara memakannya ino." Ino hanya menatap Gaara bingung, pacarnya ini pintar atau bodoh ? sudah jelaskan cara memakannya digigit dari ujung sampai habis.

"Tentu saja digigit dari ujungnya sampai habis." Gaara semakin menyeringai ketika mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Aku punya cara yang lebih menarik dari sekedar memakannya sampai habis." Gaara semakin merapatkan duduknya ke arah Ino.

Tentu saja ino tanpa curiga sedikitpun merasa antusias. " Benarkah ? bagaimana caranya."

"Kau gigit ujungnya begitupun denganku." Dengan patuh Ino mulai melakukan apa yang Gaara perintahkan.

"Ayo Gaara-kun kau juga gigit bagianmu." Secara tidak langsung Ino sudah membangunkan macan yang tertidur.

Dengan cepat Gaara mulai menggigit pocky bagiannya dan langsung bertabrakan dengan bibir kenyal Ino. Ino yang tidak siap dengan ciuman Gaara pun hendak mundur, tapi dengan cepat Gaara menarik tengkuk Ino dan memperdalam Ciumannya lalu Ino perlahan mulai terbius dengan ciuman Gaara yang memabukan langsung mengalungkan tangannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, posisi mereka mulai berubah. Ino berada dibawah dan Gaara berada diatas tanpa melepaskan kegiatan ciumannya "Enghh Gaara-kun." Erang Ino. (duh bisa-bisa rated nya berubah menjadi M bukan T, wkwkwk).

TOK TOK TOK.

Pintu ruangan kerja ino terketuk, tapi sang tokoh utama kita yang mempunyai ruangan sedang hanyut dengan kegiatannya bersama pacarnya. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu tersebut ialah Sakura. Merasa ketukannya diabaikan, Sakura sekali lagi mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja Ino.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Ck si Pig itu sedang apa sih." Kesalnya.

"PIG, KENAPA KA— maaf mengganggu kalian." Ucap sakura dengan muka merah langsung menutup pintu tanpa mendengar ucapan Ino.

Ucapan spontan Sakura langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka, bersyukurlah kepada Sakura kalau dia tidak datang mungkin entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Forehead, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ino panik karena Sakura memergoki mereka. Dengan kesal ia melirik kearah Gaara yang berwajah datar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Ini semua karena usulmu Gaara-kun, bagaimana sekarang dengan Sakura. Ia pasti berpikir yang bermacam-macam tentang kita." Ucap Ino frustasi.

"Itu hukuman karena kau berani mengacuhkanku." Bela Gaara. "Lagipula kau terlihat menikmatinya Ino." Lanjutnya menyeringai.

Ino akui ia terbuai dengan ciuman Gaara, tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Bisa besar kepala Kazekage merah itu.

"Dari pada kau memikirkan sahabat pink mu itu..." Ino yang penasaran dengan ucapan Gaara yang menggantung perlahan menoleh. " Kita **LANJUTKAN** kegiatan kita yang tertunda tadi **INO-CHAN**. Lanjutnya, sambil tiba-tiba memeluk Ino, Ino-nya, kekasih tercintanya .

"KYAAA." Ino menjerit karena pelukan Gaara yang mendadak.

Sedangkan Gaara ? ia tertawa pelan dengan reaksi Ino.

-FIN-


End file.
